


Date, What?

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Dates, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, Quadruple Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Maria realises that she's on a date. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Pepper Potts/Maria Hill, AU, complete.)





	Date, What?

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day nineteen was "vanilla". :) Pepper/Maria because they'd be cute together and I have this headcanon that they're both two competent boss ladies when it comes to work/business but super awkward dorks when it comes to dating. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.

"You know, you're the only person I know who unironically likes vanilla ice cream."

Maria briefly looked up from her giant sundae.

"How do you like an ice cream flavour ironically?"

"Well, you know, they eat it but they always go on about what a boring flavour it is in the meantime."

"That's stupid."

"Yes very."

Pepper's phone rang. She pulled it out and frowned down at it.

"Oh damn. Uh, Maira, I'm so sorry but it seems I have to cut our date short? There's an emergency at the... Maria?"

Maria hastily put her spoon down before more ice cream could drip onto the table.

"Wait, this is a date?"

Pepper made a face.

"Yeeees?"

Two spots of colour started to bloom on her cheeks.

"Oh my god. Did- Maria. Did...did you not know that?"

Maria hit her face with a hand, also looking a bit red around the cheeks.

"Shit! And I'm wearing my dirty SHIELD uniform and shovelling ice cream in my face!"

Pepper bit her lip.

"Well, I mean, I'm also wearing my work clothes and I inhaled like four doughnuts. I don't see how that's a problem."

Maria put her hand down.

"Yeah, okay, fair point. But I feel stupid. And also like I might have missed more than one date?"

Pepper smiled tentatively.

"Only two? I mean getting coffee that one time wasn't really a date yet."

"Okay, yeah, that's, wow, that's _so_ stupid. Uh. Okay. But! Um, I didn't, err... I didn't. Mean that I don't want to be on a date? Yeah. Uh. I mean I'm happy this is a date! Excited! Uh, I'm just...err, just gonna stop talking now."

Pepper was smiling fully now.

"That's great. I'm glad. Really."

Her phone beeped.

"Oh damn. I really have to go now but, uhm, if you're happy this is a date... Do you want to go to a charity event with me next week? As my plus one? I can get you a dress if you tell me your size."

"Yes! I mean no."Maria made a face."No to the dress! Not the date! I'm going to wear my best pantsuit."

"Oh, that's, uh, that's fine! So I'll, uh, call you?"

Pepper smiled bashfully.

"If that's alright?"

"That's great."

"Great. See you!"

Pepper all but skipped out of the café. Maira had a suspicion that she was grinning like the village idiot.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments make me happier than ice cream!
> 
> Join Femslash February! -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com  
> Talk about ice cream flavours with me on Tumblr at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
